


Trust

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Commander kink, Dom!Cody, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Female receiving oral, Knifeplay, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Fingering, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trust Kink, You'll see what I mean, but i have no control over my head noodles, honor bondage, i really thought this was going to be rougher, it's v lite tho just a drop i promise, oh and cockwarming, sub!f!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Cody has a trust kink and you learn that he has a new knife.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Reader, CC-2224 | Cody & You, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr under the same handle.  
> Song inspo: "Do It For Me" by Rosenfeld

You were tapping away on your datapad when the news icon chimed, pulling your attention away from the mind-numbing game that kept you from pacing at night. With a shaky breath you opened the alert, smiling when the headline appeared. 

_ Republic Victory on Geonosis - Separatist Droid Factory Destroyed _

You allowed yourself to exhale before searching the article for any reference of his name. You just wanted to know he was safe, sitting in the destroyer with General Kenobi as they made their way back to Coruscant for a day or two of leave after a difficult campaign. 

What you saw instead, however, made your heart leap into your throat and your thighs clench together. You swallowed thickly before tapping on the image in the middle of the article, letting it grow to fill the screen. 

The news articles often featured the mysterious Jedi using some Force power or another to assist their men or the inhabitants of whatever planet they were trying to keep from falling to the Separatists. But today... today the image was of Commander CC-2224, Cody, standing proud over a pile of droid parts, a knife glinting in the Geonosian sun in one hand with the B1's severed head in the other. 

You licked your lips as you studied the way his hand was curled tight around the grip, his gloves pressed hard into the leather. You shifted against the couch, scanning over the curved edge of the blade when a firm knock at your door startled you. 

You tossed the datapad to the table and hurried to the door, swinging it open when you saw that Cody had made it home. 

“You didn’t comm me,” you half-complained, wrapping your arms around his waist while he surrounded you, the plastoid armor plates cool against your skin. 

“Broke it on a clanker,” he grunted, kicking your door closed. He reached one arm up to pull his helmet off, setting it next to your discarded datapad where he saw a very familiar face looking back at him. 

“Quite the holo they captured.” 

You could hear the smirk in his voice as heat bloomed across your cheeks. With a noncommittal hum you buried your head into his chest plate, hoping he wouldn’t press the matter any further. 

“See something you like?” 

There it was. 

You knew better than to ignore a direct question, but the words were caught in your throat. You quietly whispered your answer into the plastoid, knowing his hearing was enhanced enough to catch the words as they spilled off your tongue. 

“I didn’t quite catch that.” 

You sighed it into him again, slightly louder this time but still muffled by his armor. He flexed his hands around your waist before trailing one up your side, holding your chin in his fingers as he leaned back from you. 

“I asked you a question. Be a good girl and answer me.” 

You knew that granite tone, the one that left your mouth dry and your underclothes soaked. You clenched your thighs where you stood, meeting his hard, steady gaze with a soft moan.

“Your knife is new,” you finally breathed, letting the words hang in the short space separating your bodies. 

You watched him think for a brief moment before his fingers tightened on your chin, his lips heavy on yours as he pulled you back against him. He ran his tongue across your lower lip before taking it between his teeth, rolling it gently while you moaned into him. 

When he broke away it was to lazily kiss along your jaw, gloved hand hot on the small of your back as he whispered low against your ear. 

“Go get ready for me.” 

You slowly peeled yourself away from him, taking a few steps back before turning on your heel to sprint towards your bedroom. 

You could hear him slowly clunking down the hall, taking his sweet time. You shed all of your clothes and kicked them towards the basket in the corner before climbing onto your bed, pressing your chest into the blankets with your hips high in the air. 

When he finally stepped into your room he took a sharp breath, crossing to hover his hand over the swell of your ass, so close that you could feel the heat radiating off of his gloved palm - 

"Someone has been messy," he chided, pulling his hand away before clicking his tongue as he gathered your clothes, dropping them into your basket. 

You felt the bed dip when he returned to you, waiting for him to run his hands down your spine, to grab at your hips and pull you to his mouth. 

But instead he leaned towards you, the hard edge of his voice making your thighs tremble. 

"I think we both know what needs to happen before I let you come." 

You shifted your arms to peek at him shyly, slowly nodding before crawling over his lap. He moved to peel his gloves off and you asked him to wait, lightly batting your eyelashes as you looked up at him. 

“Would you pretty please keep your gloves on, Commander?” 

Cody hummed low before nodding in affirmation, squeezing the back of your thigh as you lowered yourself into his lap. 

“You didn’t answer my question two times, and you didn’t pick up after yourself. What’s three times two?” 

“Six,” you grunted against the bed, shifting against his armored lap. 

“Clever girl,” he chuckled. “Make sure you count out loud.” 

With a flick of his wrist Cody’s large hand landed against the swell of your flesh, fingers kneading away the sting while you yelped out “one.” He turned his focus to the other cheek before delivering another firm spank, your count of “two” higher pitched than the last. 

On the third you adjusted your hips against him, groaning when he traced a finger around your entrance. 

“Wet already?” he smiled, pulling his hand away to bring it back against you. You moaned “four” into the sheets before turning your head to the side. 

“Been wet since seeing you in that article,” you admitted, unashamed of the way heat bloomed across your body at the admission. 

He ran his tongue across his upper lip as he dug his leather-clad fingers into your skin before giving you five and six, soothing the ache away with slow circles. He helped you sit up, straddling his lap as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“What do you want?” Cody asked in that graveled voice, pressing open mouthed kisses to your throat. 

“Your knife, Commander. I trust you.” 

“And what will you say if you want to stop?” 

“Red,” you sighed, pussy clenching around nothing as he dragged his tongue up your neck, teeth scraping at your jaw before he bit into you, sucking a mark into your skin. You moaned and rolled your hips against him, pulling at the fastenings on his armor. 

Cody pushed your hands to your sides and nudged you off his lap, instructing you to lay back on the bed. He stood, pulling his knife from his utility belt and placed it between his teeth before undoing the buckle and letting it drop to the floor. You moaned at the sight of him and he raised an eyebrow before the corner of his mouth turned up. 

He held it there as he unhurriedly unfastened the armor on his legs, making a show of tossing the knife between his hands when he removed his chest and back plates. When he was left in his blacks he looked at his gloves, throwing you a devilish smirk as he moved over to where you laid, casually flipping the blade in his hand as he walked before setting it on the nightstand. 

He traced your lips with his pointer, sliding his finger into your mouth when you parted it for him. 

“There’s my good girl.” 

His middle finger joined his pointer and you sucked around his fingers, gliding your tongue across his fingertips. The leather tasted like blaster residue and oil and you groaned at the taste, licking against him eagerly. He asked you to bite down and you complied, teeth sinking into the battle-worn glove as he pulled his hand away. 

He pulled the glove from your mouth and tossed it to the ground, giving you his other hand to free before pulling his shirt from over his head. He took your hands and placed them under the edge of your headboard, kissing your forehead before climbing into the bed over you, sliding his knee between your legs. 

“You’re not to move a muscle, do you understand?” he asked gruffly, reaching for his knife. 

“Yes Commander, I’ll stay still for you.” 

Cody slanted his lips over yours, kissing you hungrily while working his tongue into your mouth. He could taste the leather from his gloves lingering on you, licking into you as you groaned below him. 

He sat back, straddling your thigh when he reached for the knife. You darted your tongue at the corner of your mouth, holding back a whimper while Cody slowly turned the blade in his hands. 

“It was designed for hunting,” he explained patiently, placing the tip at your clavicle. 

He delicately pulled the blade along your skin, leaving a thin welt in its wake. You breathed out a low sigh at the sensation of the cold steel biting into your skin, flexing your hands under the headboard. 

He pulled the knife between the valley of your breasts, slowly tracing it up the swell of flesh to circle your areola, watching the way your skin pebbled under his touch. He squeezed at your other breast, pulling your nipple between his fingers when you arched your back with a moan. 

Cody pulled his blade from your skin and placed a strong hand on your sternum, pressing you back into the mattress. His blacks, taught on his thigh, rubbed against your clit when he bent low to growl in your ear. 

“Be good and stay still.” 

You swallowed thickly before agreeing, licking your lips as he hummed and shifted his knee against you, drawing a salacious whine from behind your teeth. 

“Looks like we’ll have to start over,” he grinned, drawing another line across your other clavicle, tracing the blade between your breasts and around the areola of the nipple he had tweaked before. 

“Fuuu-” you started, stopping when Cody paused and raised his brow as he looked at you. 

“Feels good,” you corrected yourself, offering him a sweet smile. He was feeling merciful and let you slide, placing the handle of the knife between his teeth as he rubbed his fingers into your chest, rolling your nipples in his fingers before taking the knife in his hand once more, tracing below each breast. 

You groaned at the way he dragged his blade across your skin, every trace measured and precise. You shivered when he ground his knee against your clit, eyes fluttering before he wrapped his hand below your jaw, fingers tapping at your pulse. 

"Watch me while I make you come." 

"Anything for you Commander." 

He gave you a feral smirk as he crawled down your body, spreading your thighs wide so he could find his home between them. 

He traveled the soft skin of your inner thighs with the edge of his knife, pressure just light enough to make your skin hum. He looked up at you with earnest eyes and pointed the tip of his knife at your skin, the barest nod of affirmation all he needed to draw forth a droplet of blood. 

He watched the crimson bead form and bubble over before leaning down and catching it with his tongue, holding your eyes with his own as he licked up to the pinpoint before sucking down on the small mark he made. 

You moaned his name low while you flexed your arms, desperate to bring your hands to his thick hair. Cody breathed across your core, setting his knife to the side so he could run his thumbs across your lips, spreading you open. 

"Such a pretty girl," he admired, running his thumbs over your silken folds. 

You had barely started to thank him when his tongue dragged across your entrance, the words drowned in your pleading moans. He kept his eyes on yours when he bit against your clit, sucking it into his mouth while he worked his fingers into you. 

Your toes curled as you fought to remain still, the act becoming more and more difficult as he crooked his fingers inside of you, beckoning your pleasure forward. 

You could feel him smiling against your body as your breathing hitched and your voice grew, eyes wide and focused on his. 

You were exposed like this, looking at your reflection in his eyes. You were exposed and open and his and you would give him anything, all he had to do was ask.

"Come," he commanded, lapping against you as he thrust his fingers, rubbing against a place that left you with fading vision and chanting his name, your favorite forbidden prayer. 

He drank all you offered, moaning as he gathered the evidence of your orgasm in the palm of his hand. When he held his palm up you lifted your head and licked it clean before swirling his digits with your tongue.

"My sweet girl," he cooed, leaning down to kiss you before hopping off the bed to finish undressing, setting his knife back on the nightstand. 

"You did so well."

He uncurled your fingers from under the board and lowered your arms, gently rubbing them before helping you sit up. He offered you a sip of water which you gladly accepted before he laid down next to you, pulling you to his chest. 

"Tell me what you need Commander," you whispered, leaning over to kiss the hollow of his throat. 

"You," he rasped, flexing his hand on your hips. 

"I need  _ you _ ." 

The rough edge of his voice hid the vulnerability betrayed by his eyes, that unspoken shared fear that this time could be the last time.  You reached up to cup his cheek in your hand, running the pad of your thumb over his patchy stubble before capturing his lips with your own, hoping he could feel your love, so much love, with every breath you shared. 

You went to climb into his lap when he squeezed your hip, rolling you to your side. He laid behind you, one hand over your chest and the other teasing at the apex of your thighs, slinging one leg over his own to bring a teasing finger to your aching pussy. 

"Please Commander, let me feel you." 

He eased himself into you with a grunt, savoring the quiet sound of your breath leaving your lungs as he pushed the air out of you. 

He stilled for a moment, letting you adjust to the stretch while he kissed the shell of your ear, singing sweet praises that made your velvet walls flutter around him.  When he rolled his hips against yours he brushed his calloused fingertips against your swollen clit, sucking another mark onto the skin behind your ear. 

Your heady moans filled the small room, every rock of his hips sending jolts of pleasure through you. 

He pushed hard into you, gyrating his hips so that the head of his cock would rub against that sensitive place inside of you while his fingers circled on your clit. Your pitch grew higher as you wriggled in his arms, his warm voice filling your ear. 

"Wanna feel you come around me," he rumbled, rolling a nipple between his fingers. 

You cried out his name as you clenched around him, his own groan low as he buried his face in your neck. 

Your breathing had barely settled when Cody started to lean further into you, undulating against you before shifting to kneel behind you, pulling your hips flush against his own. 

He ran his fingers down the path of your spine before letting them dig into your waist, snapping himself against you. You rocked back against him, meeting his thrusts with your own eagerness. 

He worked one hand up your front, slowing as he pulled your back to his chest. 

"'m close," he whispered against you, kissing your shoulder with his slow thrusts, staving off his one release. 

"Wanna fill this tight little pussy."

"Please Commander," you begged, hand flying to where his rested to squeeze his fingers. 

" _ Please _ ." 

He stilled for a moment before tightening his hold on you, thrusting up into you at a pace that left you clinging onto him, seeing the stars he spent so much time among. 

You came apart again, crying his name as he called yours, spilling into you with shallow thrusts and broken curses. 

He gently lowered you to the bed, starting to ease out of you when you grasped his fingers again. 

"Stay," you asked quietly, offering the shelter of your body for his fleeting reprieve. 

"Rest with me." 

He slid back into you at your request, wrapping you in his arms before tucking your shoulder under his chin. 

His breathing slowed with yours and you melted into his warm embrace, entwining your fingers with his. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and sighed your name against you, fighting the sleep that pulled threatened to pull him under.

"Rest now Cody. I'll be here in the morning." 


End file.
